It's the Little Things
by LA Calleigh
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that mean so much.


**It's the Little Things**

**by**

**LACalleigh**

As Calleigh started pull her jacket from her locker, a DVD caught her eye. "This wasn't here this morning." She pulled it out and saw a typed note attached. 'I remembered how much you love ABBA and thought you'd like this movie. She smiled as she read the title. Mamma Mia. She'd been meaning to pick up this movie, but had always been too busy. She slipped it into her purse and made her way back into the lab to see if she could figure out who put it there. Eric was gone for the day, Ryan was still in the field, and she didn't think Maxine or Natalia would give her an anonymous gift. She glanced carefully up to Horatio's office. No, he's buried in paperwork, as usual. It couldn't be him, he had been so busy he'd barely acknowledged her existence in weeks. She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the elevator. When the doors opened to the parking level she saw an envelope on her car. She was getting a bit nervous now. She unsnapped her holster before carefully retrieving the envelope from her windshield. Inside was a gift card for her favorite takeout restaurant.

She tossed her purse into the car and headed home, trying to figure out who knew her well enough to give her these simple but well thought out gifts. She decided that she'd use the card tonight, so she stopped on her way home to pick up dinner. Just as she was sitting down to eat, her doorbell rang. It was a flower delivery. She smiled as she accepted the yellow tulips from the man, and gave him a generous tip. "Did you happen to see who sent these?"

"No, Ma'am, it was a phone in, and I didn't see the credit slip."

"Oh, all right, thanks!" She put the flowers in a vase before returning to her meal. She still had no idea who was sending these gifts. It had to be someone who knew what a rough time she had been having lately. She'd had rough cases, Eric was sending her mixed messages about wanting a relationship, Horatio was ignoring her. That was the hardest part. She missed her friend. Eric and Ryan were like brothers to her, but Horatio was always more.

She finished her meal and put her dishes in the dishwasher, then popped her new movie in the DVD player. She loved the movie, loved the music, and couldn't help but notice how Sam and Donna's relationship was so similar to the one that she and Horatio had.

When the movie was over, she slipped on some comfortable cotton pants and a long sleeved t shirt and stepped out her back door onto the beach. She walked down the the shoreline and looked out over the waves, taking in the beautiful smells. All of a sudden she became aware of another person close by. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, then smiled. Either she was dreaming, or he was here. Either was there was only one thing to say. "I miss you."

He rubbed her arms and softly kissed her head. "I've missed you, too, Calleigh."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What was me?"

"The food, the movie, the flowers. You sent them all, didn't you?"

"I did. Did you like them?"

"It was wonderful, such a nice surprise. I can't believe you remembered that I love ABBA."

"I also remember that you threatened to shoot me if I told anyone, which is why I placed it inside your locker."

"Have you seen the movie?"

"I can't say that I have."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again, if you'd like to come in for a bit."

"I'd like that."

They walked quietly back to her condo, where Calleigh put on a pot of coffee for them, and then she started the movie. He held out his arms to her, and she snuggled against him, taking in the scent that made him Horatio. "I've missed this, Handsome. We used to talk, take time for each other, now it's almost like we're two strangers at work."

"If we want more nights like this, that's how it's going to have to be at work. I'd been meaning to talk to you about it sooner, but things always seemed to get in the way. Nothing's changed about how I feel about you, we just have to be more careful at work than we have been in the past."

"Stetler again? He's such a pain in the...never mind. I can deal with it at work, I was just afraid you were trying to push me away again."

"Never again, Sweetheart." He kissed her softly, then she laid her head on his chest as they watched the movie together.

Halfway through the movie, Calleigh got up and brought in coffee and pie. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"I hadn't planned on it, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could drive down to the Keys for the weekend, where people don't know us. Somewhere we can just eat outside, walk on the beach, and not worry about IAB popping up out of every shrub."

"That...that sounds like a wonderful idea."

She smiled brightly as she returned to his arms. "I come up with a few from time to time."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sassy side."

"Somehow you always bring it out in me!" She moved her head to his chest and began to draw circles on it. "Can you stay tonight? I miss sleeping in your arms."

"I was hoping you'd invite me. I have a bag in the car. I'll be right back."

"I'll pause the movie." She smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest. He always knew exactly what she needed.

He put his bag in the bedroom and returned to the sofa. "All right, back to the movie. I'm still trying to figure out which man is Sophie's father. Wait, you've seen this, so you already know, don't you? So who is it?"

"You're a CSI, you figure it out."

"I hope it's Sam. Out of the three, he seems like he really loves Donna."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope." She snuggled down further into him and yawned.

"Is it almost over?"

She yawned again. "Mmm-hmm."

"Are you going to stay awake?"

"Maybe."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Always the sassy one." He thought to himself 'and she's mine'.

When the movie ended, Calleigh was almost asleep, so he lifted her gently, trying to get her into the bedroom. "I'm awake, I can walk."

"I loved the movie, we'll have to watch it again, that music was wonderful."

"Wait till the boys find out you like ABBA."

"By incriminating me, you incriminate yourself...think about that."

She grinned at him. "Damn."

"Exactly."

She crawled into bed and watched him disappear into the bathroom. She heard the sink running and his belt hit the floor, then he emerged a few minutes later and took his place next to her in the bed. They spooned close together, while Horatio gently rubbed Calleigh's back until she fell asleep. "I've missed you, my love." He kissed her neck softly.

Calleigh mumbled in her sleepiness, "I love you, too."


End file.
